Mion Sonozaki
Mion Sonozaki erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang " und gehört zu den Hauptpersonen der Serie. Sie besucht die Hinamizawa Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht mit ihren Freunden Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuugu,Rena RyuuguSatoko Houjou, (damals Satoshi) später auch mit Hanyuu Furude und ihrer Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki zusammen in der Klasse. In diesem Klassenzimmer befinden sich alle Altersgruppen von Kindern, da die Schule nur ein Klassenzimmer, auf Grund der größe, besitzt. Dort ist Mion die älteste und die Klassensprecherin. Zudem ist sie die Anführerin ihres Clubs, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Mion gehört einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa an und wird daher von den Einwohnern mit Ehrfurcht und Respekt behandelt. Sie ist die Erbin der Sonozaki Familie und die Enklin des Sonozaki Oberhaupts Oryou Sonozaki. Die Sonozaki Familie ist offensichtlich sehr reich, da Mion ¥ 50.000 als Siegerpreis ankündigte (Die wahrscheinlich ihr gehörten). Geschichte Mion Sonozaki wurde als Zwilling geboren. Shion ist die ältere von beiden. Es ist eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da es nur eine Erbin geben durfte. Denn ansonsten würden große Problem auftreten. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von beiden, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht der Erbschaft der Familie, da sie einen Mitglied der Yakuza, ohne die Genehmigung der Familie, heiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbschaft auf das älteste ihrer Kinder. Man einigte sich jedoch darauf keinen von beiden umzubringen und schickten Shion auf einer weit entfernten Schule namens Saint Lucia Academy. Während dieser Zeit wurde Mion als Erbin des Sonozaki Hauses aufgezogen und mit der Oni (Dämon) Tätowierung auf dem Rücken gebrandmarkt. Doch bei der ganzen Sache unterlief ein Fehler, da eigentlich die ältere von beiden die Erbin werden sollte. In diesen Fall nicht Mion sondern Shion. Mion wurde sozusagen als Shion, die jüngere und Shion als Mion, die ältere, geboren. Niemand außer den Zwillingen selbst schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Oni (Dämon) Tätowierung thumb|250px|Links Mion mit der Oni (Dämon) Tätowierung. Mion Sonozaki wurde mit der Oni (Dämon) Tätowierung gebrandmarkt, da sie die Erbin der Sonozaki Familie ist. Somit hatte sie all die Rechte die für das erst geborene "reserviert" wurden. Jedoch unterlief dabei ein Fehler, da sie eigentlich als jüngere Schwester, als "Shion", geboren wurde. Trotz Mions wilden Persönlichkeit, ist sie deutlich die einzige Hauptfigur, die fast niemanden ermordet hat, oder gefährlich und gewalttätig wird (möglicherweise mit Ausnahme bei Furude Rika). Shion wird oft mit Mion verwechselt. In Watanagashi-hen, als Shion, sich als Mion verkleidet hatte, und Mions Freunde für Satoshis verschwinden verantwortlich machte, ermordete sie Keiichi, Satoko, Oryou und auch Mion. In Meakashi-hen wurde es jedoch enthüllt. Wenn Mion sich in einer Not- Situation befindet, verteidigt sie sich nicht mit einer Waffe (ganz selten) sondern mit ihrem Körper und ihre strategische Planung, auch begeistert sie in Kampfkunstfähigkeiten. Selbst Okonogi war davon begeistert. Mion ist die meiste Zeit mit einem Pellet-Gewehr (oder möglicherweise eine Airsoft gun) in eine Art Schulter Schlinge bewaffnet, aber sie benutzt sie nie. In Onikakushi-hen, als sie bei Keiichi mit Rena zuhause war, "wollte sie Drogen in ihn spritzen, woraufhin Keiichi Rena und Mion umbrachte. Jedoch stellte sich in Himatsubushi-hen heraus das es keine Spritze war, sondern ein schwarzen Stift einer Art. Aussehen Mion hat lange, hell grüne Haare, dies sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hat, dazu hat sie grüne Augen. Sie ist schlank uthumb|left|301px|Mions Schuluniformnd hat eine große Oberweite. Während der Schulzeit, trägt Mion ein weißes Kurzarm-T-Shirt mit einer grünen oder manchmal auch einer roten Krawatte, darüber trägt sie eine gelbe Weste, die man zu knöpfen kann. Zudem trägt sie einen langen rötlichen-rosa Rock, schwarze Socken und braune Schuhe. An ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie ein gelbes kurzärmeliges Hemd mit einem leichten schwarzen Rollkragen, daran an der Taille ein weißes Sweatshirt gebunden ist, blaue Jeans und braune Schuhe. Dazu trägt sie eine Airsoft Waffe die sich in einer braunen Pistolen-Tasche, in der Nähe von ihrer Schulter, befindet. In der ersten Folge des Animes trug sie statt ihre Freizeit Kleidung ein weißes Hemd mit einem dunkelroten Kragen, Hosen, daran an der Taille ein Pullover gebunden war und eine lila Pistolentasche. Badeanzug: thumb|165px Keiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1, dass Mions Bikini wie eine chinesische Tracht aussähe. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihren Oberschenkeln abwenden. Ihre Oberschenkel würden hundert mal sexier aussehen als dann, wenn sie komplett nackt wäre. Aber was ihn am meisten erregen würde, wäre ihre Oberweite. Die einfach verboten gehören würden. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Mion wirkt energisch und selbstbewusst, oft neckt sie ihre Freunde. Als der Führer der "Nach der Schule Spiele Club" organisiert sie verschiedene Karten oder Brettspiele, darin sie extrem gut ist. Sie ist ein Club-Mitglied, die am meisten gewinnt. Mion entwirft die meisten der "Strafe Spiele", dass der Verlierer machen müssen, falls er verliert, aber anfangs, hatte sie selbst oft zutun. Es ist ein Tribut an ihre Bestimmung, dass sie so weit in Geschicklichkeit fortgeschritten ist. Obwohl Mion sehr selbstbewusst und draufgängerisch erscheint, stellt sich heraus, dass sie auch ganz schön mädchenhaft ist. Dies ist ein wichtiger Punkt in Watanagashi-hen und Meakashi-hen, als Keiichi eine Mädchenhafte Puppe aus einem Spielzeugladen gewonnen hatte. Er gab sie Rena anstatt Mion, da er dachte, dass sie nicht auf girly Dinge steht, dies war der Auslöser dafür das Mion aggressiv wurde, in Meakashi-hen, wurde dieses Ereignis bei Shion ausgelöst. Jedoch in der zweiten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai", änderte Keiichi ein Teil des Schicksals, so dass Mion nicht aggressiv wurde, indem er ihr die Puppe gab. Dort sah man Mions Mädchenhafte Seite. thumb|left|290px|In der Szene, als Mion Shions 3 Fingernägel raus reißt.Als die Erbin der Sonozaki Familien, muss Mion sehr formal handeln und auch ein verantwortungsvollen Umgang mit Familien Angelegenheiten besitzen. Infolgedessen hat Mion eine andere Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit, im völligem Gegensatz zu ihrer normalen ich. Als sie diese Rolle übernimmt, ist sie fast völlig ausdruckslos, und sehr ernst. Ein gutes Beispiel für diese Seite wird in Meakashi-hen gezeigt, als sie Shion drei Fingernägel als Strafe ausreißt. Später jedoch reißt sie drei ihrer eigenen Fingernägel als Vergeltung raus. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei, wird sie sehr gesprächig gezeigt, jedoch greift sie immer auf andere Ursachen und Probleme zurück, und erzählt diese. Beziehungen Shion Sonozaki : Shion ist ihre ältere Zwillingsschwester, die von den Dorfbewohner als jüngere Schwester gemieden wird. Sie streiten sich nicht über das Familien Erbe. Sie tauschen oft ihre Identität, ohne das es an den Sitzungen der Familienmitglieder auffliegt. In fast allen Folgen der Serie sind sie sich sehr nahe, obwohl sie nicht oft zusammen gesehen werden. Trotz dem Streiten sie sich öfters mal, am meisten über viele persönliche Themen. Rena Ryuugu : Mion und Rena sind sehr eng befreundet, schon am Anfang der Serie. Shion Sonozaki hält Rena als Mions Rivalin, wenn es um Keiichi Gefühle geht, da beide anscheinend auf ihn stehen, jedoch hatte sie bevor darüber noch nie gestritten. Keiichi Maebara : thumb|270px|Keiichi umarmt Mion. Keiichi und Mions Beziehung wirs sehr oft stark zu sein angedeutet. Auch wird es angedeutet, das die beide Gefühle füreinander haben, vor allem in Meakashi-hen, als Mion Shion ihre Liebe zu Keiichi gesteht. Als Keiichi aus einem Spielzeugladen eine Puppe gewonnen hatte, gab er sie Rena, da er dachte Mion steht nicht auf so etwas Mädchenhaftes, später jedoch weinte Mion und war darüber sehr aufgeregt . In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, als Keiichi sich daran erinnert hatte das er Mion und Rena umgebracht hatte, umarmte er Mion, als Entschuldigung, die daraufhin errötete. In Watanagashi-hen als Shion sich als Mion verkleidete, dachte Keiichi es wäre Mion, als Shion ihn dann foltern wollte, war Keiichis Wunsch, das der Dämon Mion ihr Körper zurückgeben sollte. Später in Matsuribayashi-hen, flüsterte Shion Keiichi ins Ohr, das sie schon ihre Liebe verloren hatte, aber Mion ihre noch nicht. (Keiichi) In Watanagashi-hen, wobei Keiichi die Puppe Rena gab, ging er auf die Suche nach der gleichen Puppe um sie zu kaufen und es Mion als Entschuldigung zu geben. Doch da Shion sich als Mion verkleidet hatte, gab er die Puppe nicht Mion sondern Shion und gibt ihr vom ganzen Herzen eine Entschuldigung über seine Unwissenheit und über ihre Gefühle. Ironischerweise nahe am Ende der Teile, kauft er die gleiche Puppe ein zweites Mal und versucht es Mion zu geben (Shion in Verkleidung), bevor er von Shion erstochen wurde. Also in Formsache, gab er die gleiche Puppe 3 mal an die falsche Person, ohne jemals zu wissen was Mions wahren Absichten waren. In Minagoroshi-hen, bevor Keiichi von dem Schuss stirbt, gestand er seine Gefühle gegenüber Mion. Dasright|thumb|258px|Keiichis tod in Minagoroshi. Geständnis war gedämpft, jedoch von der Bewegung des Mundes, gab es vier Silben, die es wahrscheinlich "Ai-shi-te-ru" bedeuten (Ich liebe dich). Allerdings kann er auch etwas anderes gesagt haben. In der Klang Romane, sagte Hanyuu Keiichi sagte bevor er starb "Sorry jedermanns Sache, aber es sieht aus wie es meine Zeit in den Ruhestands ", Als Keiichi dann starb, rannten alle auf Wunsch Keiichis weg, um Rika zu beschützen, jedoch blieb Mion stehen und ging zurück, sie wollte wahrscheinlich bei Keiichi bleiben, und ihn rächen, jedoch hatte es nicht geholfen, sie starb danach. Rika Furude & Satoko Houjou : Mion ist mit Rika und Satoko sehr eng befreundet. Mion genießt es manchmal Satoko zu hänseln. Wie in Onikakushi-hen, als sie Satoko darum bittet Brokkoli und Blumenkohl zu unterscheiden. Rika und Satoko sind auch Mitglieder von ihren Club. Zusammen haben sie sehr viel spaß. Trivia *Mion sagt "Oji-san" sehr oft, in vielen Linien bezieht sie es auf sich. Oji-san bedeutet, entweder Onkel / Alte. Also "Onkel Mion". *Oji-san wird manchmal mit Onji-san (Sinne des Königs) verwechselt. *Die Sonozaki Familie ist offensichtlich ziemlich reich. Die , die als Siegespreis bei einem Spiel Turnier angekündigt wurden, stammten angeblich aus eigener Tasche. Mion ist 16 Jahre alt, da sich Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Juni befindet, ist ihr Geburtstag kurz nach Higurashi, denn sie wurde im Sommer geboren. Mion ist ein Wildfang und nennt sich selbst "Oji-san". Sowohl im Anime als auch im Manga benimmt sich Mion sehr jungenhaft, allerdings hat sie auch eine mädchenhafte Seite, schon fast so wie ihre Schwester Shion. Es wird enthüllt, und sehr oft stark angedeutet, dass sie ein Auge auf Maebara Keiichi geworfen hat, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit neckt sie ihn. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter